


Two Beats of a Heart

by Biltchibo



Series: Ordem Paranormal - Ships [14]
Category: A Ordem Paranormal (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/F, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Softcore Porn
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28487748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biltchibo/pseuds/Biltchibo
Summary: "Vê-lo ali, iluminado pelos holofotes de cores quentes como o astro que era e com a expressão radiante enquanto olhava a plateia, fez o coração de Dante acelerar e apertar e querer pular de dentro do peito.Naquele momento Dante percebeu que não tinha somente uma paixonite no outro.E que talvez não conseguiria se confessar afinal."ou, Dante é apaixonado por Arthur, mas não sabe o que fazer. Enquanto isso Arthur já estava com a noite planejada.
Relationships: Arthur Cervero/Dante, Beatrice Portinari/Erin Parker, Joui "Joe" Jouki/Cesar "Kaiser" Oliveira Cohen, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Ordem Paranormal - Ships [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805023
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Two Beats of a Heart

**Author's Note:**

> HO HO H- não? me atrasei?  
> uhhh- FELIZ ANO NOVO! asdhasd  
> era pra isso ter ficado pronto no natal? sim.  
> eu sou boa com prazos? não  
> foi feito com carinho? absolutamente
> 
> essa fic aqui era pra ser um pequeno presente de natal para a @juliavitoria345  
> vemos pelo tamanho que eu posso ter me excedido um pouquinho...  
> um tiquinho só
> 
> primeira vez escrevendo Danthur, espero que curtam! lembrando que eu não tenho beta, então se encontrarem algum erro podem avisar!

Dante arrumou a gola da camisa pela terceira vez em um curto período de cinco minutos. Secou as mãos suadas na calça jeans e subiu os óculos que escorregavam pela ponta do nariz. Bateu de leve a ponta frontal do tênis no chão, ajeitando o pé para que ficasse mais confortável. _Estava nervoso._

Ouviu batidas do lado de fora e a voz de Beatrice chamando por ele. "Vamos, Dante! A gente vai se atrasar pro show!"

"Me dá mais um minuto, por favor!"

"A Erin vai largar a gente aqui!"  
"Vou mesmo," a voz da namorada dela saiu mais baixa, porém ainda escutável.

Dante revirou os olhos, sabia que Erin estava apaixonada demais por sua irmã para fazer algo que a chateasse, e que deixar ele para trás com certeza seria uma dessas coisas. Mas isso também significava que quem ficava mais impaciente a cada segundo de demora era _Beatrice,_ o que era muito mais preocupante para o caso dele.

Olhou para a enorme variedade de apenas dois perfumes em sua estante, se arrependendo profundamente de nunca ter dado mais atenção para detalhes como esse, pois agora nenhum deles parecia digno o suficiente para a presença de quem Dante estava prestes a encontrar.

Tecnicamente não iria vê-lo até depois do show e por aquela hora o perfume já teria se dissipado, mas ainda assim sentia que era um detalhe importante. 

O coração de Dante acelerava toda vez que pensava em ver Arthur novamente depois de tanto tempo e ele sabia que não tinha a ver com sua saúde porque não era mais cardíaco. Sobrava só uma opção e ela o assustava ao mesmo tempo que o tranquilizava. Assustava porque não tinha _ideia_ de como lidar com nada daquilo, aquela vontade de ver o outro que surgia assim que se separavam, o fato de sonhar acordado em estar com ele nos braços em um dia frio de chuva ou de simplesmente pensar em beijar os lábios de Arthur quando estava distraído. Tudo aquilo era novo.

E o tranquilizava porque então descobrira exatamente do que se tratava. Dante nunca estivera apaixonado antes, mas não era burro, conhecia os sintomas e eles batiam perfeitamente. Tinha o diagnóstico mesmo não sabendo como agir a partir dali, e de certa forma se via mais no controle da situação por conta disso. 

Respirou fundo. Estaria preparado. 

Se confessaria para Arthur na próxima vez que estivessem a sós, ou ao menos tentaria. 

Checou os bolsos, encontrando a carteira e o telefone, espirrou um bocado de perfume no pescoço e nos punhos esperando que não fosse exagero, desamassou a gola da camisa social mais uma vez — que cismava em embolar no pescoço e abriu a porta do quarto confiante.

"Finalmente, achei que fosse precisar entrar pra te buscar," Beatrice disse, e então franziu o cenho ao bater os olhos nele. "Você vai assim?" 

Dante procurou assustado o que ela quis dizer, ele estava manchado? Amassado? A roupa não era bonita? 

"Eu estou normal?" Ele respondeu quando não encontrou nada. 

Erin parecia querer rir. "Normal você 'tá, mas você vai de blusa social e suéter branco pra um show de rock?" 

A face de Dante começou a corar de vergonha. "Não é branco, é bege, e eu não tenho roupas tão…" Olhou para Erin com a jaqueta estilo militar desfiada e a calça jeans meio rasgada e tentou achar uma palavra que descrevesse melhor o que via. "... despojadas." 

"Enrolou bem," Erin deu um tapinha no ombro dele e deixou a mão ali ao se virar para Beatrice. "Seu irmão é um nerd, e se veste como um, nada de novo. Podemos ir?"

"Por favor, quero chegar antes de acabarem com os palitinhos que brilham." 

Viu os olhos de Erin passarem dele para Beatrice e de volta, "Vocês nunca foram ver ele cantar, né?" 

"Nunca num lugar tão grande, o Dante fica muito ocupado com os estágios e eu nunca consigo ir porque não posso entrar com o Orpheu no Uber."

"'Pera, ele vai com a gente?" 

Orpheu, que estava quieto até o momento no ombro de Beatrice, abriu os olhos e encarou Erin como se não só tivesse entendido o que ela perguntou, como também se ofendesse por ela ousar considerar não levá-lo. 

_"É claro que vou, humana."_ Dante conseguia imaginá-lo dizendo se pudesse, _"Eu estou aqui a mais tempo que você, ela jamais me deixaria para trás."_

E de certa forma, entendia um pouco ele, já que Dante mesmo ainda estava se acostumando ao fato de sua irmã não passar mais todos os minutos ao lado dele como acontecia quando eram crianças. 

Desde a época do orfanato eles eram tão unidos que, quando a mãe de Beatrice apareceu para levá-la, ela teve que buscar Dante depois, pois a menina chorara todos os dias nas duas primeiras semanas longe dele. Ele menino também não tinha levado a separação muito bem de início. 

Serem tão ligados e subitamente se ver com outra pessoa tão importante assim na vida de Beatrice tinha requerido tempo e introspecção para que Dante aprendesse a lidar de forma madura com a situação. Isso não significava que deixaria de achar graça toda vez que Orpheu se metia no meio das duas 

"Sem ofensas, Orpheu, é só que eu não sei se podemos entrar com animais no camarote… Na verdade nem na pista normal eu acho que dá." 

Orpheu aprumou-se no ombro de Beatrice como se tendo o orgulho ferido, estufando o peito e abrindo e fechando o bico lentamente de maneira que parecia ameaçá-la bicar.

"O Arthur já falou que pra gente eles abrem uma exceção desde que o Orpheu se comporte e fique numa sala mais separada para que não se assuste com o barulho alto, já que somos convidados especiais."

"E o Orpheu é sempre super educado," Dante completou, achando graça quando Orpheu o olhou agradecido.

O urutau sempre fora mais humano do que pássaro desde que viera para Beatrice. 

Dando de ombros, Erin girou as chaves nos dedos algumas vezes enquanto os observava antes de estalar a língua e andar até a porta, segurando-a aberta e gesticulando cordialmente para que Beatrice e Orpheu passassem. 

"Então vamos." 

Se acomodaram no carro — as duas na frente e Dante no banco detrás com Orpheu ao seu lado — e partiram para o evento.

Vale ressaltar que nenhum dos irmãos tinha carteira, portanto, Erin sempre era a motorista designada entre os três, e mesmo que Dante super apoiasse o namoro e tivesse certeza que seria o padrinho no casamento delas com muito prazer em alguns anos, ele gostaria de ficar vivo tempo o suficiente para que pudesse presenciar o acontecimento. Onde Erin excedia no quesito dedicação e conhecimentos mecânicos — pois era uma _excelente_ engenheira — a menina compensava com a terrível habilidade de direção que exibia na pista. Poderia ganhar dinheiro cortando cabelos porque estava a par no quesito barbeiragem.

Beatrice, bendita seja a irmã de Dante, conversava tranquilamente com os cabelos balançando ao vento que entrava pela janela aberta do carro; enquanto o próprio se encolhia no canto mais próximo do cinto de segurança — que fora duplamente checado antes de ser preso — e se agarrava na alça do teto como se fosse a única coisa que o mantinha perfeitamente salvo e dentro do carro. Tinha absoluta consciência da expressão de terror que deveria portar no momento, mas não se importava com as periódicas risadas de Erin se isso significava que sairia vivo daquela armadilha mecânica de quatro rodas.

Se recusava a acreditar que aquela mulher havia passado no teste de direção sem a interferência de alguma força maior. Em todas as ocasiões que tiveram de contar com ela para levá-los em algum lugar, Dante via alguns anos de sua vida escorrendo pelos dedos por conta do estresse que a situação colocava em seu coração.

Esperava que quando as duas fossem se mudar, Beatrice tomasse interesse por uma escola de direção.

Dante sentiu dolorosas garras em seu braço e viu que Orpheu havia se afincado firmemente a ele e que parecia tão angustiado quanto o próprio homem se sentia.

Tentou reconfortá-lo sem muito sucesso visto que ainda tinham pelo menos vinte minutos de viagem restando.

Se haviam saído atrasados de casa, certamente não parecia no momento que chegaram à casa de show. Apesar de terem saído quase 15 minutos depois do combinado, graças a Erin se encontravam de frente para as portas da área especial 5 minutos antes do show começar.

Foram guiados pelos corredores após terem mostrado as identidades e Orpheu foi deixado em uma salinha especial com comida e água que pareciam pensadas para ele. Aproveitou esse tempo extra para ir ao banheiro e se deixar apresentável novamente, já que seu cabelo muito provavelmente se encontrava uma bagunça e ele não deseja a encontrar Arthur assim.

O caminho era repleto de pessoas passando de um lado para o outro, todas em variações de roupas pretas e peças feitas com couro e espinhos prateados, argolas e tatuagens e Dante se destacava como um prego mal colocado.

Era um ambiente legal apesar de tudo. As paredes num tom levemente avermelhado de marrom e as luzes mais escuras que o normal davam a leve sensação de estar num local abaixo da terra apesar de estarem bem acima da pista normal. Os olhos das pessoas o encaravam, às vezes com curiosidade, outras com estranhamento. Já esperava que fosse atrair olhares por conta da vestimenta, mas não tantos quanto recebeu e nem que aquilo o incomodava tanto, mas incomodou. Pelo menos, no caminho de ida e volta do banheiro não foi atrapalhado por ninguém apesar do desconforto.

O esquenta terminou depois de uma meia hora e a banda principal — os Dragões Metálicos — entrou no palco, Arthur junto deles estando mais bonito que Dante jamais vira, e os gritos de comemoração dos fãs pareciam engolir qualquer outro tipo de barulho que fosse feito no meio da confusão.

O camarote em que estavam era um lugar elevado, com visão privilegiada do palco, tendo acesso à pista também com as pessoas gritando alucinadas. Dentro era quase como um lobby, em uma das pontas tinha um open bar com bufê liberado e na outra algumas cadeiras acolchoadas que pareciam abraçar Dante quando se sentou nelas. Desconfiava seriamente que Arthur havia se enganado e os mandado para o salão VIP ao invés do camarote normal, mas nunca tinha ido em nem um, nem outro, para saber a diferença. 

Arthur sentou-se no banquinho de frente para o público sorrindo abertamente, a guitarra disposta a sua frente no chão e o microfone passando por cima do ombro na altura de seu rosto.

Os Dragões Metálicos se apresentaram, animando mais ainda a plateia antes de assumirem suas respectivas posições. Marcos agarrou o microfone e, com um sorriso no rosto, deu um tapa doloroso no ombro de Arthur, que mal pareceu afetado, apresentando-o também. O show tecnicamente era deles, mas esse era o último da turnê em conjunto que fizeram com Arthur, rodando o Brasil inteiro e apresentando o trabalho dele na participação de um álbum. 

Fazia meses desde a última vez que vira o guitarrista pessoalmente e se agora se encontrava extasiado. Durante esse período apenas conversava com ele por raras mensagens que aconteciam quando conseguiam achar tempo no cronograma apertado deles ou quando o via durante uma das vídeo-chamadas que ele tinha com Beatrice. Dante não esperava sentir tanta falta do mesmo, ele era amigo de sua irmã primeiramente e apenas se conheceram por conta dela, mas em algum momento durante os anos de amizade, acabaram se aproximando bem mais que tivesse percebido. Passar esse tempo longe de Arthur fora esclarecedor, mostrara para Dante o quanto que eles eram presentes na vida um do outro, se vendo quase todo fim de semana e saindo em grupo — os amigos de Arthur também acabaram acolhendo eles, o que acabou por mesclar dois grupos em um só com mais de dez pessoas — quando podiam apesar dos compromissos com a vida adulta.

E mostrara para ele também o quanto que Arthur fazia falta em seu dia a dia, mesmo a mensagem diária de boa noite tinha mais gosto quando podiam estender o tempo de conversa por não quererem ir dormir ainda. Durante a turnê, Dante fora chamado para um estágio avançado de enfermagem, e então nenhum dos dois tinha energia o suficiente no final do dia.

Vê-lo ali, iluminado pelos holofotes de cores quentes como o astro que era e com a expressão radiante enquanto olhava a plateia, fez o coração de Dante acelerar e apertar e querer pular de dentro do peito. 

Naquele momento Dante percebeu que não tinha somente uma paixonite no outro.

E que talvez não conseguiria se confessar afinal.

  
  
  


O evento fora incrível.

Dante nunca havia ido em um show — muito menos um de rock — mas ver Arthur com tanta energia e carisma enquanto cantava e tocava para o público, compartilhando da energia alta que os Dragões Metálicos exalavam, era contaminante. Depois de algumas músicas Dante já se encontrava balançando no ritmo junto de sua irmã e Erin e dos outros convidados dos integrantes. Fizeram bom uso do open bar — claro que sem beber álcool já que nem Dante, nem Beatrice bebiam, e Erin estava dirigindo — e do bufê por algumas horas, quando a apresentação principal acabara e todos já se encontravam exaustos.

Ainda teria a banda que fecharia a noite com algumas músicas, mas o momento que estavam mais esperando não estava no palco.

"Arthur!" Beatrice correu para abraçá-lo assim que as portas do elevador se abriram. Ela, mais alta e mais rápida, quase o derrubou ao pegá-lo de surpresa. "Você estava tão legal no palco, acredito que nunca vi você tocar tão bem!"

Arthur, que já estava vermelho pelo esforço e cansaço, ficou mais ainda e abriu o sorriso que portava. "Eu precisava fazer bonito, né? Com gente tão especial me assistindo eu tinha que dar meu melhor." Ele a abraçou de volta, ficando por alguns segundos parados enquanto ela perguntava sobre como ele estava — apesar de já terem se falado no dia anterior e todos os dias que o precederam.

"Ver você me fez considerar ser fã de rock." Dante disse quando Arthur se voltou para ele.

Antes da turnê — ou seja, antes de perceber o que sentia por ele — era fácil tocá-lo, tanto que o fazia sem perceber às vezes. Agora era uma história diferente. Arthur se aproximou e Dante se sentiu nervoso perto dele pela primeira vez em sua vida. Não sabia como agir, como tocá-lo, se sequer podia tocá-lo agora que tinha consciência de algo que Arthur não sabia.

Felizmente, o outro não tinha a menor ideia da hesitação de Dante ou de seus motivos e envolveu-o em um abraço apertado no momento seguinte. O coração quase saiu pela boca. O calor pelo qual foi envolto, o cheiro que o rodeava, o toque da pele na sua, tudo junto de uma só vez foi um pouco demais para Dante, que estava em "abstinência" de Arthur há alguns meses. Sentiu os olhos lacrimejarem e o apertou mais forte, passando os braços pelo torço de Arthur e escondendo o rosto no topo da cabeça do outro.

Sua sorte fora que todos estavam distraídos demais, mas se alguém percebeu que eles passaram mais de um minuto segurando um ao outro, a pessoa não comentara.

  
  
  


"Eu senti sua falta," fora a primeira coisa que Arthur disse quando ficaram a sós. Beatrice e Erin já haviam partido a algum tempo e os Dragões afirmaram que a noite mal começara para eles, mas Arthur pedira para que Dante ficasse lá para ajudá-lo com as arrumações finais, já que iria direto para casa dali. "De todos vocês, na verdade, mas alguns mais que outros, já que o Kaiser veio comigo na turnê."

"E onde ele ‘tá agora?"

"Provavelmente atracado com o Joui em algum lugar, acredito que ele não volta pra casa hoje, já que ele disse que ficaria na casa dele essa noite. O que pode ser bom pra mim."

Dante parou de colocar as coisas da estante na mala por um momento, estranhando a frase com o cenho franzido, "Vocês brigaram?"

Kaiser e Arthur eram inseparáveis, seriam irmãos como Beatrice e ele mesmo se tivessem se conhecido alguns anos antes. Moravam juntos, dividiam as contas, tinham um próprio sistema de como conviver em harmonia — sendo que em todos os anos que conhecia Kaiser, apenas duas pessoas pareciam não irritá-lo depois de algumas horas no mesmo local e essas seriam Arthur e Joui — tanto que Dante ficaria surpreso que depois disso tudo ainda fossem capazes de se desentender. 

Arthur o olhou surpreso. "Não?" E parecia verdadeiro. Mas Arthur também sempre parecia dizer a verdade mesmo quando mentia.

"Então por que é algo bom pra você?"

"Ah," era impressão ou ele havia se avermelhado? "É só que às vezes é bom ficar um pouco separado, ele precisa do espaço dele, e eu com certeza não aguentaria ouvir os dois trocando saliva no outro quarto depois de passar quase um ano escutando o Kaiser roncando do meu lado. É muita punição pra uma pessoa só." Arthur riu, parecendo lembrar de alguma coisa. "Sabia que aqueles abafadores de som para dormir são tudo mentira? Eu conseguia ouvir o ronco dele como se estivesse na minha mente mesmo ficando igual a um astronauta com aquele negócio na cabeça."

Dante sorriu imaginando Arthur na cabine de dormir do ônibus de viagem da banda, Kaiser na cama de cima e ele se revirando ao tentar dormir na de baixo.

"Vou te falar, prefiro bem mais quando ele ‘tá no outro quarto, pelo menos não dá pra escutar ele." Arthur continuou colocando as coisas dentro da mala em frente a eles e Dante seguiu o exemplo. "Sabia que ele é sonâmbulo? Isso eu já sabia antes da turnê porque ele tinha me contado assim que nos mudamos pro mesmo apê. Descobri depois do primeiro dia quando dormimos na sala durante um filme e eu acordei com ele tentando invocar um demônio em latim." Olhou para ele horrorizado. "Ok, não era latim, Kaiser disse que era alemão quando eu mostrei pra ele o áudio. E nem ‘tava tentando invocar um demônio também, aparentemente era uma música que ele tinha se viciado a alguns anos e ainda se lembrava da letra inteira." Colocou a última peça dentro da mala e começou a fechá-la. "Ainda assim foi assustador. Enfim, nunca tinha percebido o tanto que ele fala quando está cansado até ter que ouvir ele dormir depois de uma noite de show."

Olharam para as malas fechadas. Estava tudo arrumado, não havia motivo para prolongar sua estadia ali nem incomodar Arthur ainda mais, mas Dante não queria ir. Tinha sentido tanta falta que queria estender o momento até onde pudesse.

E ainda não havia pensando em _como_ se confessar. Nenhum momento parecia bom o suficiente, nada parecia próprio.

"Obrigada pela ajuda. Se não eu só ia embora de manhã, sabe como eu me distraio fácil." Arthur sorriu simples para ele e o mesmo teve que se segurar mentalmente para não apertar as bochechas do outro vendo o quão adorável ele era. "Se quiser não precisa ir embora agora. A gente pode ir lá pra casa, botar o papo em dia…"

E por mais que Dante quisesse — e como queria, se alguém pudesse ler sua mente naquele momento tudo que escutariam seria uma sinfonia de "SIM," e nada mais — ele também sabia que Arthur deveria estar exausto.

"Você não tem que descansar? Amanhã o grupo vai se encontrar pra almoçar, não? Se tiver alguma novidade não é melhor contar pra todo mundo de uma vez?"

Arthur mordeu o lábio inferior, "É que… É pessoal…" De uma hora para outra, ele parecia ter perdido o ar leve e ligeiramente confiante que sempre tinha. "Mas tudo bem se não quiser ir, entendo se estiver cansado. Vou chamar um Uber pra você." 

Dante se apressou para clarear o mal-entendido, quando viu a face do outro cair. "Eu vou contigo! Te ajudo com a mala e a gente pode conversar quando chegar lá."

"Ah, não precisa, você trabalhou a semana toda, deve querer aproveitar o seu descanso." Arthur pegou as bolsas com pouca dificuldade apesar do peso — Arthur sempre foi mais forte do que parecia e isso de certa forma nunca falhava em impressioná-lo. "A gente se vê amanhã."

Ele parecia chateado — não, desapontado seria o mais correto — e a visão fez com que o coração de Dante se apertasse. Mal havia encontrado ele novamente, não queria vê-lo triste de forma alguma.

Se aproximou para pegar parte da bagagem, "Não seja teimoso, eu quero ficar com você." Só percebeu como aquilo tinha soado quando o olhou e viu o rosto perplexo e incrivelmente vermelho do outro. "Eu- quero dizer- eu não- _não_ foi essa a intenção-"

"Tudo bem," Arthur tossiu um pouco, limpando a garganta, "eu entendi." Riu meio sem graça, entregando metade das bolsas para Dante quando ele pediu. "Vamos indo então."

Entraram no carro dele e a viagem fora bem mais tranquila do que a vinda. Também pudera, Arthur tinha um carro adaptado para que pudesse continuar a dirigir sozinho e amor a própria vida, ele não agia feito um maníaco no trânsito como _certas ruivas_. 

Jogaram conversa fora, estava feliz só de ter o que falar com ele. E como tinham. Descobriu que Arthur não conseguiu contar nem um terço dos acontecimentos enquanto estavam distantes. Dos lugares que visitou até o público diferente em cada cidade, tudo para Arthur fora diferente e novo e excitante. 

"Mas eu senti falta daqui, sabe? Estar em casa com a minha família é tão relaxante. Vou tirar um tempinho pra me recalibrar antes de inventar outra viagem assim." Sorriu para ele mesmo que o outro não pudesse ver. 

Sentia-se orgulhoso dele por tudo que havia conquistado. Só as pessoas mais próximas sabiam da batalha que Arthur tivera que travar para conseguir voltar a tocar depois do acidente. Tanto contra as adversidades quanto o próprio corpo e mente. Dante estivera com Arthur durante todo o processo de uma recuperação lenta e dolorosa e que não fora nada fácil. Admirava ele por mais motivos que poderia contar, mas principalmente por ainda ter força mesmo após perder os pais — quase toda a família, na verdade — e o braço na ocasião. 

Até que ele reaprendesse uma maneira de tocar a guitarra — até Arthur ter vontade e ânimo para começar a tocar novamente — fora um longo caminho. 

"Eu recebi uma oferta de uma gravadora," ele começou. "Mais de uma, na verdade. E Marcos também disse que eles sempre vão ter espaço pra um segundo guitarrista na banda já que assim ele fica livre pra fazer as apresentações dele além de cantar."

"E o que você quer fazer?" 

Arthur deu de ombros.

"Não sei. Eu não acho que conseguiria entrar para uma banda permanentemente depois dos Galdérios. Mas eu com certeza vou tocar com eles de novo, o Kurt é um animal na guitarra e me ajudou muito nas cordas. Ele e o Roberto insistiram em me dar parte dos momentos nos solos mesmo estando nervoso."

"Hm," Dante assentiu, "eles pareciam gente boa quando você nos apresentou." 

"Eles são. Meio brutos às vezes, mas eu era de um grupo de motoqueiros, né? Já vi pior." 

Ele chegara a conhecer os Gaudérios Abutres, ou pelo menos parte deles. Haviam gostado de Dante imediatamente por conta das tatuagens nos braços que geralmente escondia por conta de sua profissão, apesar de parecer — de acordo com as palavras de Brúlio, pai de Arthur — um cdf. 

"E você Dantinho? Como vai a facul? Alguma novidade que gostaria de compartilhar?" 

Além de ter descoberto que estava perdidamente apaixonado por ele? 

"Nada demais me aconteceu nesse tempo, sabe como é." Pensando bem não era inteiramente verdade. "Ah, eu fui chamado ontem na sala do gestor. Me disseram que queriam que eu fosse efetivado lá quando a faculdade acabar."

"Sério?!" Arthur abriu um sorriso elétrico. "Dante, isso é bom demais! Era o hospital que você queria, não?" 

"Era." 

"Dante!" Ele deu alguns tapas animados no volante. "Eu _sabia_ que você ia conseguir! Nunca duvidei de você." Pararam no sinal vermelho e Arthur se virou para ele, os olhos cheios do carinho que reservava para os amigos. "Lembra que eu te falei isso antes da turnê? Que você ia conseguir? Eu já te disse, eu só cheguei onde estou por sua causa, e que quando as pessoas percebessem isso você ia ter a oportunidade de crescer. Você salvou a minha vida e vai salvar muitas outras também."

Um algo estranho o tomou por dentro, como se seu interior subitamente virasse manteiga e alguém o estivesse esquentando a fogo lento. Terminou de derreter quando Arthur esticou a mão até ele e colocou parte da franja solta que caia pelos olhos dele atrás da orelha. Quase fechou os olhos momentaneamente com a sensação, mas pensou ter feito um excelente trabalho em manter a calma apesar do coração que ricocheteava no peito.

O sinal abriu e infelizmente Arthur teve que recolher a mão para o volante. Dante se recostou no banco sentindo-se macio e fofo por dentro, a mesma onda de serotonina de quando assistia uma daquelas cenas românticas de filmes asiáticos que Beatrice tanto gostava, só que maior e mais intensa.

Colocou a mão no próprio peito, tentando abrandar o sentimento. Não sabia se sobreviveria continuar sendo amigo de Arthur se aquilo acontecesse com frequência, seu coração não era mais a mesma coisa e não era bom esforçá-lo demais, por mais que a sensação fosse maravilhosa.

Arthur estacionou o carro e só então ele percebeu que haviam chegado. Kaiser e Arthur dividiam um apartamento normal no centro da cidade, perto de tudo, mas numa área mais residencial, então a rua estava mais que silenciosa àquela hora da madrugada. O prédio era antigo então foi sem surpresa que tiveram que passar pelos corredores porcamente iluminados da garagem e uma das luzes — a mais próxima ao elevador — se apagou durante a espera. E também não ficou surpreso quando percebeu Arthur ficar quieto e achegar-se ao seu lado, o braço roçando levemente no dele. Entendia mais que ninguém o medo que o mesmo sentia.

Sem querer demonstrar muito esforço, colocou a mala que estava segurando apoiada no ombro pela alça e pegou a que Arthur levava, passando-a para a outra mão antes de — num movimento que julgava ter sido fluido — oferecer a livre para o outro. A pouca iluminação não falhou em mostrar a expressão agradecida que recebera e Dante pensou que aguentar alguns segundos de tortura por conta do peso excessivo — ele não podia forçar o coração indo para a academia, ok? — valia a pena.

"Eu acho que a gente deixou a casa arrumada antes de sair, não lembro bem." Ele disse quando chegaram na porta do apartamento enquanto caçava as chaves pelo bolso. "Mas também pode ser que não, na verdade, é muito mais provável. Então não repara na bagunça."

Dante estava prestes a dizer como não se importava com bagunça — ele era um estudante de enfermagem que quase não parava em casa e Beatrice tinha uma gremlin como namorada que não conseguia manter as tralhas mecânicas dela no lugar — quando Arthur abriu a porta. Apesar de serem amigos, Dante nunca estivera na casa dele antes. Poucas pessoas tiveram esse privilégio porque Kaiser era alguém extremamente firme quando se tratava da privacidade da casa deles. Entendia, quando lembrava de tudo que o outro havia passado.

Ainda assim, não exatamente esperava o que encontrou quando passou pelo portal. A casa era uma mistura perfeita de ambas as personalidades dos amigos num mesmo lugar. No canto da sala perto da janela estava um sofá pequeno, amarelo e verde em tons pasteis, e ao lado dele um puff roxo escuro que obviamente pertencia a Kaiser considerando a quantidade de cabos que havia em cima dele. Na janela, um blackout e cortinas num azul claro. No rack da televisão logo a frente os assentos, figuras de personagens e stands de CDs de rock, e acima dela uma prateleira com fotos e prêmios. Logo depois da entrada, Arthur ligou as luzes e jogou a chave em cima da mesa ao lado da porta, um pequeno vaso de planta — não sabia dizer se era verdadeira ou falsa — se encontrava no meio e abaixo dele um protetor de mesa com alguns dos personagens que reconhecera nas estátuas.

Nunca havia tentado imaginar a casa deles, mas com certeza não teria conseguido acertar nem se tivesse. Apesar de tudo, o lugar tinha a mesma aura que Arthur exalava, do tipo que acolhia quem fosse convidado a se aproximar.

"Não tem nada sujo porque minha mãe vinha aqui tirar o pó a cada poucas semanas. Mas eu pedi pra ela não tirar nada do lugar enquanto estivéssemos fora porque o Kaiser não gosta." Arthur explicou quando viu que Dante observava o interior, "Pode deixar as malas na porta mesmo. Quer alguma coisa pra beber? Comer?" Ele bateu de leve na própria testa. "Desculpa, não deve ter nem água gelada, eu esqueci que a gente tava fora esse tempo todo."

Dante colocou as bagagens onde lhe foi indicado e ficou em pé meio que sem saber o que fazer. Não sabia se podia só chegar e sentar no sofá sem receber permissão antes. "Tudo bem, eu comi durante o show."

"Tava bom? Eu nunca fui numa área VIP. Geralmente eu tô do outro lado." O estômago de Arthur roncou e ele deu uma risadinha, pegando o celular em seguida e largando-se no sofá. "Fica a vontade, eu vou pedir alguma coisa, tô morrendo de fome agora. Quer?"

Dante negou com a cabeça, sentando ao lado dele. "Tudo estava muito gostoso, a comida parecia daqueles restaurantes chiques de hotel."

Arthur assobiou em apreciação, "Agora eu sei porque o Kaiser adorou acompanhar a gente, rango assim de graça quase toda noite. Ele só é magro de ruim, com a quantidade de besteira que come." Bloqueou o telefone, colocando ele no colo e jogando a cabeça para trás, apoiando-a no sofá. "Nossa, finalmente caiu a ficha de que agora acabou." Ele olhou para Dante, e o mesmo finalmente percebeu o quanto aquele quase ano havia mudado Arthur. Ele parecia cansado, extasiado, de uma forma muito mais madura mas ainda sendo ele na essência. "Não tem mais ônibus ou viagens que nunca terminam, nem paradas pra reabastecer, nem dormir em lugares desconfortáveis. Eu tô em casa. Minha cama tá logo ali e cheirosinha, esperando por mim. E… Você tá aqui também..." 

O olhar que recebeu foi um que nunca havia visto no rosto de Arthur desde que o conhecera. Para absolutamente ninguém. Um olhar que nunca achou que receberia, que passava calor e ternura e tudo que Dante descobrira sentir. _Não podia ser só imaginação._

"Eu 'tô… Feliz." 

Dante sentiu o ar escapar dos pulmões por alguns segundos. "Eu também estou feliz de você estar de volta." Mais do que ele poderia imaginar.

O rosto dele deveria estar fazendo alguma coisa sem que percebesse, porque Arthur se aproximou logo em seguida, o suficiente para que se olhassem de igual para igual — o que geralmente não acontecia devido a diferença de altura.

"Eu senti sua falta," ele repetiu, dessa vez num tom mais sério, "bem mais do que eu pensei que sentiria. Eu quase voltei várias vezes se não soubesse que você e a Beatrice — e literalmente todo mundo do nosso grupo de amigos — me matariam se eu desperdiçasse essa oportunidade. Mas eu não queria ter que sentir isso de novo."

Dante sabia lidar com várias coisas. Conseguia lidar com os flertes ocasionais que alguns pacientes jogavam quando não sabiam outra forma de lidar com o próprio nervosismo mediante a notícias ruins. Sabia o que fazer quando encontrava aqueles com raiva, ou até que perderam a noção da realidade durante um tratamento que não deu certo. Tinha experiência com tristeza, depressão, ataques de ansiedade e era capaz de acalmá-los pelo menos um pouco após entender o paciente depois de algumas semanas com eles. Também estava acostumado com mentiras, porque pessoas com medo mentem e pessoas em hospitais _sempre_ estão com medo.

De todas as coisas que Dante aprendera a lidar na vida, nenhuma delas era a sinceridade crua que Arthur o apresentava agora. Mesmo que procurasse durante horas usando de toda a experiência que tinha, duvidava que acharia qualquer coisa senão as exatas palavras que ele pronunciava.

Nem vergonha, nem arrependimento, nem ansiedade, nada. Arthur disse o que sentia e era isso. Fácil assim. Não estava nervoso se Dante o retribuiria ou não, apenas esperava uma resposta. E de certa forma isso fez com que ele se sentisse meio bobo por ficar tão inquieto antes. Arthur era seu amigo, e antes de tudo, uma boa pessoa. Deveria ter confiado que mesmo que não sentisse o mesmo, Arthur jamais acabaria a amizade deles por tão pouco.

Era como se ele dissesse, _"Eu tenho um mundo para conquistar, e eu não preciso de ninguém, mas eu quero você ao meu lado. Você vem?"_ e subitamente vira o Arthur de anos atrás bem ali na sua frente. Confiante e considerativo, alguém que inspirou Dante a dar 110% de si mesmo pelos sonhos que tinha.

Ele não _queria_ negar nada a esse Arthur.

"E o que você sugere?” Decidiu confirmar antes de agir. “O que quer fazer sobre isso?”

Viu ele desviar o olhar pensativo, "Eu não sei, isso honestamente ‘tá fluindo bem melhor do que eu achei que fosse. Acho que você me acalma mesmo.” Arthur riu, coçando o pescoço e molhando os lábios. “A verdade é que eu quero estar com você. Não me importa como. E não porque eu sou grato pelo que você fez- claro que sou, mas não é esse o motivo. Não é um daqueles casos onde o paciente se apaixona pelo enfermeiro bonitão por conta daquela síndrome lá. É mais o caso de eu ter um amigo enfermeiro bonitão e ele acontecer de ser uma pessoa tão maravilhosa que eu não tive outra opção senão querer ficar o dia inteiro falando dele." Dante não sabia onde enfiar a cara, a sentia tão avermelhada que parecia quase explodir. Não era incomum Arthur elogiar a aparência dos amigos sempre que precisavam de incentivo, mas nunca havia falado nesse contexto. "É sério, a cada mensagem que você mandava eu passava o resto do dia enchendo o saco do Kaiser. Ele ameaçou me jogar do ônibus na parada seguinte- Não ri!" Apesar da advertência, ele mesmo portava um sorriso divertido.

"Você aceitaria se eu dissesse que só quero ser seu amigo?" 

Arthur franziu o cenho, "Eu acabei de dizer que só estar com você é o suficiente pra mim. " 

Realmente tinha sido bobo em temer a reação dele. 

Foi sorrindo que Dante fechou o espaço entre eles. Com um leve roçar de lábios ele começou um beijo tímido, experimental, sentindo o coração batendo acelerado e as mãos tremendo quando as colocou no rosto de Arthur. Era como se o tempo tivesse congelado e Dante pudesse sobreviver apenas daquele único momento. Sabia que era apenas a adrenalina falando, mas sentia como se pudesse correr uma maratona em segundos ou virar um carro ou literalmente qualquer coisa no mundo. Por alguns segundos Dante era a porra do Capitão América, e ele nem sabia quem esse era. 

"Só pra constar, eu não quero só amizade," disse quando se separaram. Arthur ainda parecia meio aéreo com o beijo. 

Era fofo. 

"Mensagem recebida." 

Durante o tempo que ficaram no sofá, apenas trocando beijos e cafunés e risadas enquanto ouvia Arthur contar de cada vez que lembrou de Dante na viagem — o que foram muitas — percebeu que na verdade estava contando os pontinhos verdes no azul dos olhos dele ao invés de prestar atenção. Se Arthur notou isso durante algum momento entre as histórias, ele não pareceu incomodado. 

A campainha tocou no meio de uma sessão de beijos, trazendo a comida que tanto esperava e fazendo com que Dante se atentasse ao horário. 

"Você pode dormir aqui," recebeu a resposta como se não fosse nada demais. "Ou não, sem problema. Somos adultos, a escolha é sua." 

Não podia discutir com aquela lógica.

De banho tomado — Arthur pegou emprestado para Dante uma camisa que Joui havia esquecido ali (já que nem ele, nem Kaiser eram altos o suficiente para que ele coubesse em uma deles) e um short dele mesmo — e sem mais fome, ambos agora se encontravam rosto a rosto em uma cama que definitivamente não fora feita para dois homens já crescidos. Mesmo que Arthur fosse baixinho. Para que coubessem juntos, as pernas estavam entrelaçadas e eles basicamente dividiam o mesmo ar de tão próximos. 

Nunca estivera tão confortável em sua vida inteira. 

"É cheirosinho né?" 

"O que?" 

"O lençol." 

O aroma de lavanda era notável, os lençóis macios ajudavam na sensação de estar sendo abraçado por uma nuvem. 

"Demais." 

Continuaram a se olhar por mais um pouco. "Dante," Arthur chamou, a voz um sussurro. 

"Sim?" 

Ele sorriu, "Nada, eu só gosto de falar o seu nome." Se sentia extremamente tolo por corar tão fácil pela felicidade que sentia ao ouvir como o chamava, mas não de uma forma ruim. "Dante."

"Para," resmungou, colocando uma mão na frente do rosto de Arthur para esconder a face ruborizada. 

"'Tá com vergonha?" Assentiu, e percebeu seu erro quando sentiu o sorriso de Arthur se alargar. "E prefere que eu te chame de que então? Amor? Príncipe?" Ao invés de tampar o rosto de Arthur, passou a cobrir o próprio. "Acho que você combina mais com meu Rei. Ou será que prefere ser chamado de Doutor Sexy- Calma, como chama aquele médico bonitão da série que o Fernando gosta- …?"

Decidiu dar um basta de vez no gracejo invadindo o espaço de Arthur e colocando a boca junto a dele somente para que o outro ficasse quieto. Com certo orgulho, percebeu que tinha dado certo e ele havia se calado, retribuindo o beijo com euforia e paixão que até agora não tinha experimentado. 

Acontece que Dante não esperava que as coisas pudessem escalar tão rapidamente nem pelo lado de Arthur, nem por si próprio. Porém, mesmo assim aconteceu. 

Diferentemente dos beijos que deram na sala, talvez pela proximidade ser bem maior que antes, esses não só fizeram com que Dante se sentisse quente, e sim como se estivesse fervendo por dentro ao mesmo tempo que sentia um frio na barriga. Se preocuparia com febre se não soubesse que era proveniente de toda a excitação e expectativa acumuladas que ele até o momento nem sabia que estavam ali. 

Era tesão, era pura chama e ardência, e uma paixão avassaladora que sentia fluir entre cada toque de pele, cada roçar de lábios, cada carícia. Sentimentos novos e vontades que nem imaginava que tinha, tendo ignorado aquela parte de si por um bom tempo exceto pela ocasional punheta que batia quando sentia que precisava relaxar. 

Arthur passou a mão pelos longos cabelos de Dante, sentindo a maciez e a fluidez com que os dedos atravessavam entre os fios como faixas de seda douradas na luz fraca que vinha da janela. Segurou-o firmemente quando Dante se inclinou por cima dele, quase que o prendendo entre o colchão e o torço do outro, e sentiu o arrepio violento que subiu pelo corpo do outro. 

Se separaram, "Se você não tiver certeza-" Arthur fez questão de interrompê-lo, pondo um dedo nos lábios vermelhos entreabertos. 

"Eu nunca tive nenhuma dúvida, você tem?" 

"Jamais," foi respondido prontamente. 

A expressão que ele fez não tinha um pingo de inocência, "Então arranca logo a minha roupa."

E apesar de se considerar um homem calmo e centrado, Dante se sentiu extremamente tentado em fazer exatamente aquilo. Ainda assim, foi devagar ao encontro do outro, beijando-o na boca por mais algum tempo antes que começasse a descer, distribuindo beijos e leves mordidas ocasionais pelo peitoral dele conforme abria de forma torturosamente lenta a camisa do pijama que Arthur havia escolhido. Nunca o suficiente para marcar, apenas queria saciar a vontade repentina de devorá-lo por inteiro. Tentou gravar cada suspiro, cada reação que obteve durante todo o momento como se fosse a primeira e a última vez. Agora tinha visão dos mamilos livres e levemente enrijecidos de Arthur, juntamente com o abdômen com a musculação definida como imaginara que fosse. Tomou o da esquerda em mão e deixou que a boca encontrasse o outro, sugando devagar e circulando a língua na aréola enquanto brincava com o direito. Desceu o quadril o suficiente para que uma corrente elétrica passasse pelo corpo inteiro de ambos quando se encontraram. 

"Dante," Arthur arfou levemente e ele poderia passar o resto da vida ouvindo o próprio nome ser chamado daquela forma. 

Já estava completamente duro, sem sombra de dúvidas, e se o que havia sentido era indicação de alguma coisa, o outro não estava tão longe também. 

Mordiscou levemente a ponta do mamilo e trocou de lado, mas sem conseguir trabalhar nele direito, pois as mãos insistentes de Arthur agora puxavam sua camisa pela gola. 

"Tira," ele disse, não exatamente pedindo e muito menos demonstrando uma paciência estendida.

Dante não demorou para atender o comando, puxando-a pela parte detrás com mais pressa do que conseguia ser coordenado e a jogando para um canto esquecido do quarto. Não teve tempo nem cabeça para se sentir envergonhado com o físico claramente inferior em comparação com o outro já que era observado com admiração e expectativa. Imediatamente se encontraram mais uma vez, Arthur suspenso pela mão que puxava Dante para mais perto, o toque das peles agora nuas intensificando as sensações. 

"Eu tive um sonho exatamente assim uma semana depois de perceber que eu gostava de você." Arthur sorriu em meio aos beijos. "Não é fácil acordar excitado de um sonho com a pessoa mais sexy que eu já conheci e dar de cara com um monte de gente no mesmo cômodo que você. Você deveria tomar responsabilidade, já que me fez ficar assim." 

"Ah, é?" Não era nem um pouco oposto àquela ideia, na verdade. Selaram os lábios uma última vez antes de Dante descer novamente para o pescoço de Arthur, empurrando-o devagar para que deitasse como antes na cama — ainda não estava satisfeito. "Porque não me conta o que eu fazia com você no sonho então?" 

Mais sentiu do que ouviu a reação de Arthur a suas palavras. Aproveitou cada momento de silêncio onde ele ficou em um estado estático de surpresa e excitação. 

"Você me dava o melhor boquete que eu já tive na minha vida." 

Roçou as ereções mais uma vez, dessa vez arrancando um gemido baixo de Arthur. Se afastou o suficiente para que pudesse olhá-lo diretamente, mesmo com os cabelos que agora caiam espalhados pelo rosto.

"Isso pode ser arranjado."

Arthur chamou o nome dele mais uma vez em antecipação e o breve riso que Dante deu saiu alguns tons mais grave que o normal, vibrando o peito em contato com o outro. 

Fez o caminho para baixo, vagarosamente traçando linhas invisíveis com a língua na pele que começava a suar. Arthur chegou a encolher o estômago com o arrepio que correu quando passou por ele.

Levou seu tempo desenlaçando e retirando os shorts de Arthur, se deliciando com a expectativa no olhar do outro ao ver que não usava nada por baixo.

Estava morrendo por dentro, mas queria alongar aqueles momentos o tanto quanto podia. Se sentia dentro de um sonho. Não sabia se estava dormindo ou alucinando aquilo tudo. Apenas que queria se lembrar de cada pedacinho daquela noite pro caso de não ter outra oportunidade. 

Arrastou as unhas curtas pelo interior da coxa, perto do alvo agora exposto, mas ainda sem encostar. Assoprou de leve a glande ainda coberta pela pele, passou os dedos ao longo da pelve numa carícia sútil, e bebeu cada reação que obteve como um vagante desidratado no deserto.

“Dante-” o pedido foi cortado por um suspiro que saía da garganta, e ele apertava os olhos com o prazer. Dante repetiu o movimento da língua na fresta da cabeça e desceu pelo outro lado, indo da ponta até a base alternando entre lamber e abocar o contorno.

Tirou alguns segundos para observar o rosto de Arthur, os lábios vermelhos e entreabertos arfando e as pupilas dilatadas o denunciariam se a prova da excitação não estivesse literalmente na sua cara.

Sorriu satisfeito consigo mesmo pelo resultado, “Sim?” e voltou a passar os lábios por toda a extensão de Arthur enquanto via ele lutar para se concentrar nas palavras.

Ele suspirou frustrado, respirando profundamente algumas vezes com dificuldade, e acabou por cobrir o rosto, parecendo ter desistido, “Por favor, não brinca comigo assim…”

O estado em que estava era realmente quase de dar pena. “Desculpa, eu não resisti. É que você tem as reações mais eróticas que eu já vi. Queria eu ter memória fotográfica.” Dante deu um sorriso de lado ao ver o rosto dele ficar impossivelmente mais rubro, antes de segurá-lo em mãos e puxar com cuidado até que a pele fosse retraída, deixando a ponta sensível liberta. Ainda observando a face do outro, depositou um beijinho rápido de desculpas antes de colocá-lo devagar na boca.

Tentou repetir com o conhecimento leigo que possuía o que viu nos vídeos pornôs que assistiu nas poucas vezes em que se interessou por um e aplicar também o que gostava, ver o que causava ou não uma reação em Arthur e seguir adiante com o que funcionava. Depois de algumas vezes repetindo o movimento, deixou que sua mão se juntasse a boca, massageando onde não conseguia alcançar. Com a mão livre libertou-se da própria bermuda assim que registrou estar dolorido com a pressão, voltando a apenas arrastar os lábios pela extensão e deixando que o polegar esfregasse na glande que agora estava vermelha e brilhando com a saliva e as grossas gotas de pré-ejaculação que fluíam da ponta.

Queria demonstrar o que sentia da maneira que não conseguia com palavras. Não era o mais articulado entre os dois, não conseguia pintar sentenças na mente de quem falava, nem se iludia em pensar que algum dia faria algo meramente tão belo e emocionante quanto o que Arthur fazia no palco. Sua paixão era tratar, se importava com suas ações mais do que com as palavras que saiam de sua boca, porque nem necessárias eram na maior parte das vezes.

E de uma coisa Dante tinha certeza.

Sabia expressar muito bem dessa forma.

Cavou as bochechas, engolindo o máximo que podia até a garganta — agradecia ao pouco reflexo que tinha agora — e sentindo Arthur debater um pouco as pernas abaixo dele e tremer violentamente, o gemido alto e claro em seus ouvidos. Quando olhou para ele, os óculos embaçados com o calor e a visão com as lágrimas de esforço, Arthur agarrava os lençóis tão forte que as juntas dos dedos haviam se esbranquiçado, a cabeça jogada para trás. Tão logo pensou nelas que já parara os movimentos, recebendo um olhar confuso do outro.

“Parou por quê?”

“Eu quero que você segure o meu cabelo,” respondeu assim que conseguiu recuperar o fôlego. “E que foda a minha boca do jeito que eu sei que quer.”

Arthur arregalou os olhos, abrindo e fechando os lábios, atônito, sem saber como reagir. Dante deu de ombros, com certeza se envergonharia do que falara mais tarde, mas no momento, apenas conseguia pensar no quê e em como queria que Arthur fizesse aquilo.

“Você que perguntou.”

Ele riu, ainda parecendo um tanto surpreso, e se apoiou nos cotovelos para que pudesse vê-lo melhor. “Só não sabia que podia ser tão explícito. Te conheço há anos e você mal fala palavrão no dia a dia.”

Franziu a face pensativo. Era verdade, mal usava palavrões no cotidiano porque estava acostumado a ter que se policiar tanto na faculdade quanto perto de pacientes. Se saísse xingando a torto e a direito duvidava que algum hospital o contrataria. “Isso te incomoda?”

Arthur estreitou os olhos, o tom escorrendo em malícia. “Muito pelo contrário,” disse, alçando a face de Dante com um carinho para então segurar uma mecha dele em mãos, acariciando-a. “É um lado seu que só eu vou ver. Isso faz com que seja três vezes mais sexy!”

Aliviado, Dante se juntou a provocação. “Só três vezes?” 

Arqueou uma sobrancelha e deu um leve puxão na mexa que segurava, “Vai depender de como se sai agora.” 

Dante se afastou com uma expressão divertida, dando espaço para que Arthur se arrumasse contra a cabeceira da cama. Ele preferia ficar sentado ao invés de deitado, as pernas arqueadas na cama davam espaço para que Dante se posicionasse no meio das pernas do músico.

Arthur o impediu de se aproximar mais e em resposta recebeu um olhar impaciente. “Eu só quero esclarecer algumas coisas antes de continuarmos porque tenho a impressão que você não vai conseguir prestar atenção depois.” 

“Ok.”

“Você não é obrigado a se forçar além dos limites pra eu gostar de você. Se precisar parar, me dá dois tapinhas aonde conseguir alcançar, eu não quero te sufocar de verdade.” Assentiu, disposto a concordar com qualquer termo imposto desde que conseguisse o que necessitava piamente naquele momento. “A gente pode parar a qualquer momento.”

Apreciava o fato de Arthur estar se controlando para assegurá-lo mesmo com a ereção não se acalmando por um segundo. Ele provavelmente percebeu o que Dante estava encarando, pois no segundo seguinte a viu pulsar, as veias se destacando um pouco mais por um momento antes de voltar ao normal.

Dante sentiu a boca salivar.

“Eu posso?”

Observou com crescente felicidade Arthur molhar o lábio inferior com a língua antes de se abrir novamente para ele e deitou-se entre as pernas do outro.

Apesar da pouca experiência, Dante compensou com entusiasmo e disposição. Arthur segurou os cabelos loiros perto da raiz sem agressividade, porém tão firme quanto imaginou que fosse ao vê-lo agarrando a cama. O primeiro arrepio mal teve tempo de terminar de correr pela espinha antes de outro aparecer quando sentiu-o no fundo da garganta, e então de novo e de novo num ritmo devagar. Era um pouco desconfortável, admitia, mas estava extasiado o suficiente para não ligar para a sensação ruim quando as boas a sobrepunham.

Arthur controlava o passo — lento no início para que pudesse acostumar o outro — quase retirando-se da boca de Dante antes de começar a entrada de volta e o segurando ali alguns segundos até que o outro começasse a engasgar para então repetir o movimento. 

“Dante,” ele suspirou, fechando os olhos momentaneamente no que pareceu ser apenas uma piscada demorada. Sentiu-o fixar nele, observando atentamente de cima. Era estranho e, ao mesmo tempo, estimulante ser visto dessa forma. Estava ali, demonstrando o quanto desejava Arthur, e tinha a atenção indisputada dele em retorno. A mão no cabelo fez um cafuné. “Você é lindo demais, puta merda.”

Surpreendentemente sentiu-se corar, mesmo achando irônico estar até a garganta com Arthur e se envergonhar por conta de um elogio. Reclamou no meio do processo, o que fez com que vibrasse a garganta e o que provavelmente fora o motivo do que aconteceu em seguida.

“Porra,” Arthur puxou o ar fortemente num sibilo. “É assim, então?” 

E Dante assentiu. Pelo menos tentou.

E mal conseguiu se preparar para o ritmo quase brutal que Arthur assumira. 

O ar que entrava quando conseguia respirar era quente e tinha o cheiro de sexo e luxúria, mesmo que Dante não soubesse ser tão característico até o momento em que percebeu. Era o cheiro de Arthur e o dele próprio, separados, juntos, de todas as formas, como se os envolvessem em um mundinho privado em que ambos eram tudo o que existia. Arthur controlava as estocadas pelo cabelo que puxava, sentindo o outro engasgar e os gemidos reverberarem e o apertarem na garganta do mesmo. Abaixo, Dante apenas se deixou ser controlado, com as unhas fincadas nas coxas de Arthur que quase o abraçavam e a fricção contra o lençol toda vez que subia ou descia de forma brusca fazendo com que sua mente esbranquiçasse momentaneamente.

Arthur agarrava as mechas de cabelo com tanta firmeza que ele meramente registrou que começara a sentir o couro cabeludo arder no fundo de sua mente, lugar reservado para todas as coisas que não eram prazer e Arthur no presente.

O gosto de Arthur ficara mais forte e era um aviso de que ele não duraria mais tempo. Não que precisasse, uma vez que o próprio já deixava bem claro com a intensidade dos grunhidos e gemidos que soltava.

“Puta que- Dante-” chamou em meio a tudo e Dante tentou focar nas palavras. “Tira! Eu preciso-” arfou quando foi segurado pelos quadris simultaneamente ao soltar os cabelos do loiro, um sinal de que não tinha permissão de se afastar. A voz de Arthur parecia alarmada de repente. “O que ‘cê ‘tá fazendo?!” 

A única resposta que Dante se importou em dar foi descer de uma vez, segurando-se no lugar enquanto engasgava ao sentir o gosto amargo preencher a garganta e a boca quando Arthur chegara ao ápice.

Não era nem um pouco gostoso. Já esperava um gosto indigesto, mas como alguém sequer gostava de engolir aquilo?

Quando se sentou para observar o número que havia feito em Arthur, viu o outro ainda em um estado aéreo, olhando para Dante como se fosse o próprio Apolo descendente numa carruagem em seu total esplendor.

“Quantas vezes?”

“O quê-?” Quase podia ver as engrenagens girando na cabeça dele para tentar entender. “Ah! Você ‘tá de brincadeira? Eu acabei de perceber que você é mais perfeito do que eu acreditava que era, não tem como eu dar uma nota pra isso!”

Virou o rosto para o lado, escondendo sem sucesso o sorriso e o rubor.

“Penso o mesmo de você.” Arthur o olhou como se não esperasse. O que honestamente era um crime contra a humanidade, já que ele era a personificação de tudo que era de mais perfeito na vida de Dante. Ao invés disso, decidiu ficar com a resposta mais simples, “Eu gosto do jeito que segura meu cabelo.”

“Eu gosto do jeito que o seu cabelo fica quando eu seguro.” Ele rebateu sem hesitar. Sem querer — ok, nem tão sem querer assim — levou o olhar para baixo. “É minha vez.” Disse, sem dar a chance de Dante replicar antes que fosse puxado por cima dele.

“Calma, não precisa! Eu não fiz isso esperando que você fizesse o mesmo por mim.”

“Ah, eu sei.” Arthur sorriu. “Por isso mesmo eu não vou fazer a mesma coisa, vou fazer _melhor._ ” Ele se esticou pela cama até a mesinha de cabeceira, metendo a mão na gaveta e procurando alguma coisa. Essa coisa sendo um potinho de lubrificante. “Eu já tinha me preparado no chuveiro mais cedo na esperança de que você ficasse aqui, acho que só precisa de mais um pouco por causa do tempo que passou.”

Olhou para o líquido transparente dentro do pote. “Você tem certeza? A gente não precisa ir tão longe se não estiver pronto.”

Arthur o olhou em confusão, “Você literalmente me deu o melhor boquete que eu já tive na minha vida.” Lembrou das exatas palavras que usou, o que era raro porque Arthur não tinha boa memória para a maioria das coisas. “Foi o que eu pedi, né? Agora você sabe o que eu vou fazer?” Perguntou, e sem esperar pela resposta continuou confiante, “Eu vou deixar você me foder. Do jeito. Que. Você. _Quiser._ ”

Não pôde fazer muito além de choramingar quando as palavras refletiram seu efeito diretamente lá embaixo, latejando dolorosamente por conta da falta de alívio.

"Eu nunca fiz isso antes." 

Arthur riu, "Imaginei. Bem, pra sua sorte eu já." 

Ele se recostou na cama, arrumando os travesseiros para que conseguisse se recostar sem que a madeira o machucasse as costas e abriu o pacote, derramando um pouco nos dedos. Abriu as pernas, alcançando o espaço entre as nádegas e inserindo dois dígitos logo de cara. 

"Não tem muito mistério," disse enquanto movia os dedos lentamente. "Só tem duas coisas básicas que se tem que saber. A primeira é que é sempre mais fácil depois de gozar pelo menos uma vez." Suspirou, sacudindo a cabeça para tirar a franja da testa suada. Estava tremendo, obviamente por conta de ser estimulado tão cedo. "A segunda é 'Não existe essa de lubrificante demais'. Você pode estar com o maior tesão do mundo, se entrar alguma coisa de repente sem nada pra ajudar, vai doer. A não ser que seja essa a intenção. Fora isso tudo é festa." 

Estava sentado de frente para Arthur, podia ver cada movimento que os dedos faziam e ouvir cada som que sabia da boca dele com clareza, estava tão quente no quarto que saia uma pequena nuvem de fumaça toda vez que arfavam. A visão com a qual Dante se deparava poderia ter saído direto de uma pintura erótica. Se ele tivesse algum dom artístico tentaria eternizar o momento. Queria tocá-lo novamente.

Se aproximou de Arthur sob os olhos expectantes do mesmo, incerto do que fazer, porém decidido da mesma forma. Acariciou o braço de Arthur, passando uma mão pelo antebraço sentindo os músculos firmes contraírem e relaxarem abaixo da palma, enquanto a outra subia pelo torso até a parte de trás do pescoço dele. Puxou-o para um beijo intenso e só se afastou quando ficaram sem ar. Encostaram as testas observando um ao outro, a face avermelhada e suada de Arthur combinava com o resto do corpo e com o próprio Dante, que se encontrava em um estado parecido. 

"Você é lindo." Foi tudo o que conseguiu formular afinal. Não tinham palavras para descrever como se sentia. "Sempre me elogiaram pela minha inteligência, mas eu demorei tanto tempo pra perceber que eu gostava de você… Eu devia estar cego." 

Arthur riu, "Você estava focado na faculdade, e eu na minha carreira. É um dos motivos do porquê eu gosto de você. Por ser tão determinado, inteligente," pontuou as palavras com selinhos, "companheiro, eu também demorei demais pra me ligar que era você que eu queria."

Se os olhos de Dante já estavam embaçados antes, agora havia piorado. 

"Mas agora não adianta pensar no tempo que perdemos. Prefiro bem mais me concentrar no que ainda vamos fazer." Fechou os olhos momentaneamente, se remexendo experimentalmente, "De preferência agora. Eu tô pronto."

Dante era um profissional da saúde — ou pelo menos almejava ser quando se formasse — e conhecia a anatomia humana gravada nas pálpebras. Sabia na teoria o que poderia dar prazer a Arthur e os pontos que poderia encontrar e que aquela poderia ser a melhor transa de sua vida. Mas ter conhecimento teórico não significava que conseguiria aplicar aquilo na hora da prática. Se não fizesse tudo direito acabaria machucando Arthur e não conseguiria se perdoar caso isso acontecesse.

Queria que fosse tão bom para Arthur quanto sabia que seria para ele.

E foi com esse pensamento que o ajudou a deitar no colchão, se posicionando acima dele, agarrando o lubrificante e derramando até que ficasse inteiramente coberto. As mãos quase tremiam em antecipação. 

"Calma," ouviu Arthur dizer e quando olhou para cima o viu com um sorriso que iluminava o quarto. "Não vai me machucar. Você confia em mim?" Assentiu. Arthur segurou a mão livre de Dante, já que a outra estava na parede para segurá-lo, e enlaçou os dedos. "Eu também confio em você." 

Uma onda de certeza o invadiu, junto de algo que pareciam muito borboletas dançando em seu estômago.

Beijou Arthur mais uma vez, lentamente, passional, enquanto começava a invadir o interior, sendo envolvido por paredes quentes e macias por todos os lados. Foi abrindo caminho devagar até que estivesse completamente dentro dele, e quando terminou ambos puxavam o ar com dificuldade.

“Dante,” Arthur sussurrou, como se fosse contar um segredo. “Você ‘tá dentro de mim.”

Demorou um pouco para processar as palavras, a sensação de ser quase esmagado pelo interior de Arthur fora o suficiente para que deixasse sua mente em puro ruído.

Mas quando conseguiu o fôlego foi socado de seus pulmões com a realização de que _“Puta merda, eu tô.”_

O peito de Arthur reverberou com uma risada silenciosa, “E então? Qual é a conclusão?”

Considerou o que sentia... “ _Apertado._ E você?”

“Cheio e satisfeito. ‘Tá desconfortável?”

Dante saiu e entrou devagar, testando as águas. Era bem melhor do que qualquer das vezes que havia se tocado sozinho, principalmente com o suspiro molhado que Arthur soltou ao pé do ouvido. “Não.”

“Então eu diria que já pode se mover.”

“Impaciente?” ele adorava ver o rosado na face de Arthur sempre que o provocava.

“Eu tô esperando por isso há meses,” ele soltou a mão de Dante e agarrou o pescoço do mesmo. “Demora mais um pouco e eu te mostro a impaciência."

"Por favor, _mostra,_ ” atiçou, dando mais uma estocada rapidamente e parando.

Arthur revirou os olhos, _“Dante~”_ resmungou, formando um biquinho que o fez ficar extremamente fofo na opinião do outro.

Começou a se mover lentamente, logo sendo acompanhado pelo músico e encontrando menos resistência a cada vez que entrava por completo. Tranquilizado por fazer tudo certo até ali, apertou o passo, Arthur respirou fundo apertando a mão que segurava.

Lá fora, ainda no escuro e sem que percebessem, a chuva forte batia na janela e o calor de dentro do quarto contribuía para que a embaçasse. O silêncio somente sendo interrompido pelo barulho que o encontro entre os dois produzia e os que escapavam dos lábios sem interrupção. Se Arthur estivesse em condições de raciocinar, se lembraria que eram as primeiras horas da manhã e que seus vizinhos não apreciaram tanto barulho assim tão cedo, em especial o que morava exatamente abaixo do quarto dele. Mas não estava, e o sono dos vizinhos era um pensamento distante de sua mente.

Nesse meio tempo ele não só ficara excitado novamente, como também já se encontrava caminhando para o segundo orgasmo. A hipersensibilidade não ajudaria nada se tentasse durar mais tempo, algo que não seria necessário já que o próprio loiro acima dele não parecia em condições de continuar por muito mais.

Arthur soltou a mão do enlace, subindo-a pelo braço dele até chegar no ombro, onde fincou as unhas curtas e puxou, chegando-o para mais perto e trazendo a atenção de Dante de volta para seu rosto. Sob a conexão dos olhos, pode sentir o efeito imediato que aquilo teve no outro, pulsando dentro de si, parecendo ficar maior.

“Dante,” somente fez com que se movesse mais rápido, a mão na parede procurava por mais apoio agora que a cama se mexia junto, rangendo em protesto pelo esforço.

A falta de experiência não fazia diferença já que Dante sempre foi um rápido aprendiz, tentava adaptar os movimentos sempre que descobria uma maneira de fazer Arthur gemer, mesmo que não conseguisse o mesmo ponto sempre. Não estava sozinho, ambos trabalhavam para satisfazerem um ao outro em uma cumplicidade que Arthur raramente havia experienciado. Sentia na superfície da pele o próprio batimento com o dobro de força, talvez sendo a mistura dos dois.

Tomou os lábios acima para si, quase visualizando o ápice que chegava rápido e constante, construindo como uma sinfonia ao invés do súbito solavanco do primeiro. 

A outra mão de Dante desceu entre eles para segurá-lo antes de bombear, os movimentos tão rápidos quanto os da cintura. Fora demais para Arthur. Arqueou as costas, gritando o nome de Dante, que manteve os olhos abertos e atentos, sorvendo cada micro-expressão, deixando que aquilo o carregasse à beira também, sendo levado pelo êxtase do orgasmo sem dificuldade. Arthur contorceu-se abaixo dele, exausto, superestimulado, e hipersensível. Se retirou, a boca seca com a visão do membro abusado e flácido de Arthur entre eles.

Acabou por cair ao lado dele, também sendo vencido pelo cansaço.

“E aí?”

“Puta que pariu.”

Arthur gargalhou.

  
  
  


“Eu não esperava isso.” Beatrice comentou quando chegaram de mãos dadas no restaurante. “Não vocês ficarem juntos, todo mundo já sabia disso, mas eu achei que fosse demorar mais.”

“É,” Erin disse, a face desgostosa quando mexeu na carteira. Dante viu que algumas outras pessoas faziam o mesmo. “ _Valeu mesmo,_ perdi 20 pila.”

Já Kaiser sorria superior do outro canto da mesa, de pé e com a mão esticada, recebendo as notas, “Eu sabia que você não ia me deixar na mão, Tutu. A Bea disse que conhecia o irmão e que ele ia amarelar no último momento, mas eu duvidei que você fosse deixar passar uma chance dessas.” Guardou o dinheiro depois de contar, gesticulando para que Arthur se sentasse na cadeira ao seu lado esquerdo já que Joui ocupava o direito. “Você nunca me desaponta, o novo Hitman vai sair por sua conta.”

“Vocês apostaram mesmo se a gente ia ficar junto?” Dante se sentou ao lado de Arthur, de frente para sua irmã.

“Não,” respondeu Erin, “a gente apostou quanto tempo ia levar. A Bea me convenceu que ia demorar pelo menos uma semana até vocês se resolverem. O Luciano disse três dias, o Fernando foi junto, e a Agatha botou em dois.”

“Eu falei que no dia seguinte vocês já iam estar todo casalzinho, porque eu conheço o Arthur a anos." Joui completou, “E eu ‘tava certo. Só não apostei.”

Erin deu a língua para ele.

“Quem diria que o Arthur não é tão inocente quanto todo mundo pensava que fosse,” Luciano disse surpreso.

“Eu. Eu disse,” Kaiser respondeu, “literalmente faz anos que eu venho falando isso pras pessoas, mas ninguém nunca acredita.”

Arthur deu de ombros. “Eu nunca disse que era.” Pegou a garrafa de água da mesa, enchendo o copo ao lado e o colocando em frente a Dante. Como ele sabia que o Dante estava com calor permaneceu um mistério pra ele, mas foi agradecido com um beijo na bochecha. Arthur corou. “E eu ‘tô com fome, quem vai pedir?”

**Author's Note:**

> Se quiser me acompanhar, mandar um prompt ou conversar:  
> Meu Tumblr: [Biltchibo](http://biltchibo.tumblr.com)  
> Meu Twitter: [Biltchibo](https://twitter.com/Biltchibo)


End file.
